


Shall I Put It In The Freezer?/ The Attributes Of Chocolate

by JaneDoe876



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Married Couple, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom reads a script that scares him, Chris comforts him and some amusing times ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall I Put It In The Freezer?/ The Attributes Of Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I haven't written a Hiddlesworth in ages and thought I'd post this. Yes, I'm still on a kind of break but I really wanted to post this one. Anyways, this was inspired by a chocolate cake I made that the ganache sipped into it and left this dark chocolate stain inside it was so yummy. It was like eating fudge so rich and really good. And also by the F.R.I.E.N.D.S episode from season 3 episode 13 where when Joey gets scared he puts books in the freezer. In this case it's a drawer that's labled freezer. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

It was a quiet night at home; they were both sitting on the couch of their living room reading. Tom was reading a script and didn't notice he whimpered a little. Chris lifted his head up, turning to Tom.

"Darling? Did the script scare you?" he asked. Tom nodded. "Do you want to put it in the "Freezer"? Chris asked. Tom nodded again remaining silent. Chris took the script from Tom and walked over to his study.

He then opened the drawer marked "freezer" placing the script inside, now walking back to Tom.

"Do you want some chocolate cake and hot chocolate?" Chris asked as he stood behind his husband placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Yes please" Tom said quietly. "Okay darling, right away" Chris said kissing the top of Tom's head. Tom smiled softly as he watched Chris go to the kitchen.

Moments later he came back with a nice piece of chocolate cake for two as well as hot chocolate that he carefully put on the coffee table of their living room. Tom cuddled up to Chris as he fed him a small slice.

"Mmmm, darling that's divine" Tom said savoring the taste. "You know, chocolate has many attributes" Chris taking his own bite of the cake. "Well I knew that, but what do you mean?" Tom asked.

"I mean that chocolate makes me want to do this" Chris said now kissing his husband's neck. Tom moaned softly as Chris laid him down on their couch and a heated make out session ensued.

 "I know another attribute of chocolate" Tom said breathing on Chris's ear. "Oh?" he asked. "Eating it in bed" Tom said now taking Chris upstairs. Chris smiled to himself, knowing this night was going to be fun.

THE END  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
